Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide
Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide is a fan spinoff of the internet series Happy Tree Friends. Overview When the world of Happy Tree Friends transported to earth, the tree friends meet a nice girl called Jen-Jen who can save the day. But the only tree friends that were found by Jen-Jen are Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy, as the rest are missing from Evil Flippy's outrage. They can rescue them if they battle them, complete missions, and transform. Main Characters *Jen-Jen: (Natalie Lander) A 13 year old girl who found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy and must find the rest. *Cuddles: (Josh Keaton) A yellow rabbit who has a crush on Giggles. *Giggles: (Kate Higgins) A pink chipmunk who has a crush on Cuddles. *Lumpy: (Billy West) A blue moose. He's dim-witted, that's why he hates to be with Evil Flippy, so he goes with Cuddles and Giggles. *Disco Bear: (John de Lancie) A yellow bear. He's a disco dancer, but Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by making him eating junk food and turning into a monster. *Flaky: (Cindy Robinson) A red porcupine whose quills are full of dandruff. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by playing baseball and turning into a monster. *Handy: (James Arnold Taylor) An orange carpenter beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by eating Jen-Jen's birthday cake and turning into a monster. *The Mole: (David Kaye) A blind purple mole. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage if Jen-Jen attacks him and gets turned into a monster. *Mime: (Dee Bradley Baker) A purple deer. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by going in the dark places and turning into a monster. *Petunia: (Tara Strong) A blue skunk who wears a car air freshener. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by turning everyone into plants and turning herself into a monster. *Pop and Cub: (Pop: Patrick Warburton, Cub: Debi Berryberry) Tan bears. Cub is the small one, while Pop is the older one. Evil Flippy orders them to rampage by putting all scary and funny things, then they turn into monsters. *Toothy: (Tom Kenny) A purple beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by faking his own death and turning into a monster. *Sniffles: (Yuri Lowenthal) A nerdy blue-gray anteater. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by winning the Smart-o-Tron and turning into a monster. *Lifty & Shifty: (Lifty: Greg Cipes, Shifty: Nolan North) Twin raccoons. They, like the other tree friends, rampage by doing any task given by Evil Flippy and turn into monsters. They later betray him to join Jen-Jen and the gang after the events of Out of Control. *Clumsy: (Rob Paulsen) A gray raccoon who has an arrow marking on his forehead. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by attacking Jen-Jen's town and turning into a monster. *Flippy: (Roger Craig Smith) A green bear who served in a war. Flippy doesn't flip out in the show, mostly because his evil side is a separate being. Flippy was the first one to be captured by Evil Flippy, who was planning to kill him, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom, but the gang rescued the three after defeating Evil Flippy in combat. *Sneaky: (Troy Baker) A green soldier chameleon. Evil Flippy captured him, Flippy and Mouse Ka-Boom and planned to kill them. *Mouse Ka-Boom: (John DiMaggio) An orange mouse with explosives. Evil Flippy captured him, Sneaky and Flippy and planned to kill them. *Evil Flippy: (Corey Burton) A green bear who's an evil version of Flippy that is also the one who made all the Happy Tree Friends (apart from Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Flippy, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, Fresko, Munchkins, Jingles, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Neena, Tacho, Buddhist Monkey, Panda Mom, Truffles, Tricksy, Rudy and Splendid) go with him. *Nutty: (Mark Hamill) A green squirrel who loves candy. Nutty didn't appear on the first season, but he appeared on the second season. Evil Flippy orders him to come and kidnap the tree friends. *Lammy: (Laura Bailey) A purple sheep/lamb who has a friend named Mr. Pickels. Lammy didn't appear on the first season, but she appeared on the second season. Evil Flippy orders her to come with Nutty in order to kidnap the tree friends. *Coach Z: (Jennifer Hale) A green hyena with a yellow and pink sailor uniform and purple hair. Coach Z didn't appear in the first season but she appeared in the second season. She saved Nutty and Lammy and turned them back to normal. *Russell: (Clancy Brown) A blue-green sea otter with typical pirate accessories. Russell made a cameo appearance on Fun and Games in the first season, but he appeared on the second season. Russell and Cro-Marmot managed to escape Evil Flippy before he could capture them. *Splendid: (Travis Willingham) A blue flying squirrel. Splendid only appeared in the the pilot episode in the first season, but returned in the second season. Splendid went through the same door Cuddles, Giggles and Lumpy went through to stop Evil Flippy. *Truffles: (Jim Cummings) A blue sailor pig. Truffles didn't appear in the first season but appeared in the second season. Truffles, Rudy, Panda Mom, Tricksy and Buddhist Monkey came to the tree friends' aid when Frankenette attacked. *Buddhist Monkey: (Benjamin Deskin) A monkey who is calm and kind most of the time. Buddhist Monkey didn't appear on the first season but appeared on the second season. Buddhist Monkey, Panda Mom, Tricksy, Rudy and Truffles came to the tree friends' aid when Frankenette attacked. *Panda Mom: (Grey DeLisle) A female panda who carries her baby around in a cradle board. Panda Mom didn't appear in the first season but appeared in the second season. Panda Mom, Buddhist Monkey, Truffles, Rudy and Tricksy came to the tree friend's aid when Frankenette attacked. *Cro-Marmot: (Fred Tatasciore) A prehistoric caveman from the stone age. Cro-Marmot didn't appear on the first season but appeared on the second season. Cro-Marmot and Russell managed to escape Evil Flippy before he could capture them. *Tricksy: (Eric Bauza) A ferret with a knack for pranks and all kinds of practical jokes, Tricksy didn't appear in the first season but appeared in the second season. Tricksy, Rudy, Panda Mom, Truffles and Buddhist Monkey came to the tree friends' aid when Frankenette attacked. *Rudy: (Matthew Mercer) A purple ram dressed in a kung fu costume, Rudy didn't appear in the first season but appeared in the second season. Rudy, Tricksy, Buddhist Monkey, Panda Mom and Truffles came to the tree friend's aid when Frankenette attacked. *Splendont: (Steven Blum) Another villain character. He's a red flying squirrel, a rival of Splendid. *The Rat: (Patrick Seitz) The third villain character. He's a spy rat. He always wants to grasp the mask first. He hates The Mole. *Tiger General: (Phill LaMarr) The forth villain character. He's a blue tiger. He is also Flippy's enemy. *Char Sui: (Richard Steven Horvitz) The fifth villain character. He's a pink pig warrior. He is also Buddhist Monkey's enemy. Tricksy, Rudy, Neena, Tacho, Russell, Buddhist Monkey, Panda Mom, Cro-Marmot, Truffles, Splendid, Nutty, Lammy and Coach Z appear in the second season. Minor Characters *Sir Emily: (Cree Summer) A rich school girl. She is the rival of Jen-Jen, but in the episode Fun and Games she helped Jen-Jen and the Happy Tree Friends stop Pop and Cub. *Ginny and Homer: (Ginny: Kari Wehlgren, Homer: Carlos Alazaraqui) Jen-Jen's friends. Homer is the one with the blonde hair and wants to be cool, while Ginny is the one with black hair and wears any red outfit. *Annie: (Kath Soucie) Jen-Jen's sister. She is 16 years old and she hates Flaky because she thinks that Flaky's going to kill her in the night. *Toadette: (Kate Miccichi) Homer's sister. She's 7 years old. *Pete: (Richard Epcar) Ginny's older brother. He's 17 years old. *Rini and Mini: (Rini: Nika Futterman, Mini: Candi Milo) Ginny's twin little sisters. Rini wears pink outfit, while Mini wears the yellow one. *Raven and Eagle : (Raven: Cathy Cavadini, Eagle: Tom Kane) Sir Emily's parents. Raven is her mother and Eagle is her father. Both of them are rich. *Violet: (Colleen Villard) Sir Emily's sister. She's 8 years old. *VJ and Daisy: (VJ: Kelly Hu, Daisy: Kimberly Brooks) Some of Sir Emily's friends. Episodes There are 3 seasons that all have different names. Season 2 is Fighters Collide and Season 3 is Healers Collide. Season 1 *Four of A Kind (Pilot) Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy are alone in the Happy Tree World and must find a secret door. After they found it, they end up in another world, in the city of Budeligh Town, where they soon meet Jen-Jen. *Grand Size Me The gang spotted Disco Bear, but he's stuck in Evil Flippy's curse, which causes him to eat food all day and turn into big giant hungry monster. *Go, Giggles, Go! The gang goes to a fastfood place thanks to Lumpy, but they spot Flaky on the way, so Giggles must play baseball for her. During so, she transformed. *It's My Birthday, Not Yours It's Jen-Jen's birthday, but Evil Flippy orders Handy to eat the whole birthday cake without asking. *Fake Up or Truth Up When Jen-Jen bumps into a famous fighter, she battles him, but ended up hitting The Mole by mistake. *The Big Dance There's a dance party at the village hall. But Mime enters the party in order to kill Jen-Jen by going for a date in the dark. *Plant Day When Petunia comes by and makes every plant evil, Mime goes alone to battle Petunia, who turned everyone into plants. *Fun and Games Something is wrong with Jen-Jen's place, as it's filled with things like balloons, witches, and many other funny and scary things, caused by Pop and Cub. *Night of the Were-Tree Friend Handy gets bitten by a werewolf and ends up turning into a half werewolf and half vampire. He also finds out that Toothy's going to fake his own death. *Smarty Pants When the Fun Fair, featuring the Smart-o-Tron, comes to town, Sniffles comes by and ruins it. *Out of Control Clumsy is attacking Jen-Jen's town. It's later revealed that he's a helper, though he doesn't transform. *Hard Lucky The gang watch Lifty and Shifty do their rampage, so Jen-Jen battles them. *Crazy Bear Evil Flippy battles Jen-Jen and the gang but Evil Flippy brought Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom with him and will kill them if the gang doesn't stop him. *Valentine Day Jen-Jen, Mime, Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles go to the Valentine Day Fair. However, Disco Bear goes crazy as he waits for Cuddles. *Full Power Evil Flippy has attacked Jen-Jen's town, but the good news is that Cuddles now has acesss to his Cudzap form. *Tough Love A group of sexy female rockers that Handy always wanted has arrived in town, so he wishes that he earns his new form (Ironhand). His wish then comes true and everyone ends up loving him. But for some reason, he's stuck at his Ironhand form. *Clefen Lied Jen-Jen and Mime go quad riding, while Cuddles and the rest get lost in a gift shop full of quad rides. Later, Lifty and Shifty ride on a dangeous quad ride called Project Chisel. Fresko, Cuddles and Disco Bear then enter a quad race and they transform in order to help Jen-Jen and Mime on the way. *The Incredible Bulk Evil Flippy turns into a strong giant monster, so the gang must stop him before he destroys Jen-Jen's town. *Ewww! That's Growth! The Fair comes again, now featuring a new deadly ride. However, Disco Bear is too short, so he grows by making himself very tall. *This Is Halloween It's Halloween at Jen-Jen's town, but something freaky is going on as the tree friends were transformed into spooky ghosts by Evil Flippy while visiting the town. *Mombo Jumbo Evil Flippy turned Jen-Jen into a rabbit, Cuddles into a moose, Lumpy into a chipmunk, Giggles into a beaver, and Handy into a lamp. *Mid Form Zone The Happy Tree Friends got trapped in their mid forms and enter a zone with Lifty and Shifty. *Journey to the Center of Handy Handy swallowed his tools when making Lumpy's new bed, Lumpy, Toothy, Sniffles and Sneaky go in there to find all the tools. *Rebel Robot Ranch Sniffles, Toothy, Handy, Disco Bear, and Cuddles pretend to be space outlaws and fight robots. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty transform into S.H.R (Super Hyper Robots). *Ginny In Wonderland Ginny fell down a rabbit's hole and it seems that it is Cuddles who did it. So, the gang must find her. Season 2 (Fighters Collide) *The Big Attack Lammy and Nutty invade Jen-Jen's town as giants. What can the gang do? *Armor Mode The gang find Cro-Marmot and Russell, and can finally armor with Lammy, Nutty, Cub, Disco Bear, and Pop. Meanwhile, Tiger General, Splendont, Char Sui and The Rat have just entered Evil Flippy's lair. *The Tattletale of the Frankenette Monster The gang is camping in the woods, but The Rat tries to call out the scariest monster in the world called Frankenette, that Buddhist Monkey, Panda Mom, Tricksy, Rudy and Truffles finds. *Big In Time Jen-Jen travels back in time when no one found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy in the first place and they ended going on a rampage which no one can stop, until Splendid returns from the Happy Tree world. *Fractured Sir Emily was injured after a fighting training. Somehow, someone created a short version of herself using her DNA. The clone tries to make everyone funny while Splendont turns into a monster. *Sugar Sweet Rini and Mini want Ginny to work at a candy factory, which makes the tree friends fatten up. *The Time of Mime: Part 1 After saving a child from a flood caused by Char Sui, Mime thinks he saw his other forms which travel in time. *The Time of Mime: Part 2 All 3 Mimes travel 5 years into the future, revealing that Jen-Jen is a worker, Sir Emily is the queen, Homer is fat, and Ginny gets married to Disco Bear. *The Time of Mime: Part 3 The 3 Mimes get stuck in a video game and must find a way home. *Disco Blob Disco Bear takes an experimental treatment that transforms him into a giant blob to take revenge on Splendont. Disco Bear squeezes out of Jen-Jen's house and wrecks Jen-Jen's town, until Handy, Mime and Russell save the day. *Clown Hater Mime never hates clowns, but what about Pop and Cub? *Rise of The Nega Tree Friends Evil Flippy creates evil clones of The Tree Friends to take out Jen-Jen and the gang, but they rebel against him and plot their own plan to take over the world. *Cheerleader Blues Jingles, Neena, Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky join Jen-Jen's cheerleader squad. However, but The Rat and Splendont also join, dressed up as girls. *Can Aliens Control Your Mind? Sir Emily tries to trick Jen-Jen into thinking that aliens are real, so Sir Emily builds a rocket ship and infects Jen-Jen with a virus. An alien wizard then takes over all the tree friends' minds. Sir Emily and Violet then go to Mars together to save Jen-Jen from an alien curse. *Transform, But Really Big! After Homer messes up Jen-Jen's helmet the tree friends transform, but grow unbelievably big as well. *Redstar The gang goes towards a snowy place, but Giggles was kidnapped. She's later saved by a strong man called Redstar. *8-bit Mayhem Jen-Jen and the gang get themselves trapped inside a video game. They soon realizes a game over is a game over for them all, and that his only way out is to defeat Evil Flippy, who has captured Giggles, and stay away from Char Sui, The Rat and Splendont. *Pepper Cat the Movie Giggles takes a roll of Pepper Cat the Movie film while Petunia sets up a party, but trouble seems to go too far and she ends up transforming. *Panic Ginny and Homer formed up a band, but got captured by the government. *Panic 2: The Startling The gang is being attacked by giant ants. *Rise of the Dark Bear Splendont uses the power of darkness to supercharge Evil Flippy. *The Ten Power Squares The gang finds out how to beat Splendont. They have to find the 10 power squares. *Supers Of Them All Dark Bear battles the gang, while Splendont, The Rat, Tiger General and Char Sui plan their final assult. *Battle to the Face The gang return Evil Flippy to normal and Splendid, Flippy, The Mole and Buddhist Monkey have a chance to battle Splendont, The Rat, Tiger General and Char Sui. *Another Confrontation The gang plot to defeat Evil Flippy once and for all. Season 3 (Healers Collide) *The Return of Darkness The Dark Shadow Lord comes to Evil Flippy's lair and takes control of his operations due to his imprisonment in the last season, Meanwhile, Cuddles and the gang return to seak help from Jen-Jen and her friends after Splendont, The Rat, Tiger General and Char Sui escape. *The Mask of Beast Thanks to The Dark Shadow Lord, Evil Flippy escapes and teams up with him to once again take over the planet, Meanwhile, the gang foind the Mask of Beast, but Tiger General got his paws on it first. *Powerful Thing The gang find the Poison Mask that Evil Flippy put on, but The Rat needs it fast and tries to get it off. *Good Doggy Violet's pet Fuzz Beebo has the Vore Mask on. If Beebo keeps growing she'll be eating everyone in town. *Caterpillar Craze The Hunger Mask that Pete put on turns everyone into caterpillars. *Babysitter for a Day Thanks to a freak malfunction from Sniffles' time machine, the tree friends (except for Cub) are turned into infants, leaving Cub the only one to save the day when The Rat steals cruiel FBI secrets while Jen-Jen and Pete try to take care of the baby tree friends, which proves to be more difficult than expected. *Halloween In the Fight It's Halloween. The Fighter Mask hits Homer, which causes him to fight Pete. *Age-in Mini ate a mask part which makes her age go on quickly. *Half Together After spliting the mask in half, Flippy and Flaky put the halves of the mask together. *Back Again Jen-Jen returns to town to buy something, which is a mask, but Char Sui puts it on. *Monster Madness With Splendont's help, Evil Flippy is able to reactivate the curse that allows him to mind control the tree friends and turn them into monsters, allowing him to turn the tree friends against Jen-Jen and the others. *Heck No! The gang finds out a tunnel that hides the final mask. Meanwhile, Coach Z upgrades her transformation. *Trouble in Big Park As the Gang enters a theme park, Splendont makes a shadow of Jen-Jen come to life. *Living in Another's Shoes Cuddles and Toothy are swapped bodies by Sniffles on accident, and Toothy asks Sniffles to swap his and Cuddles' bodies so they can live a normal life, but Sniffles sees that it might take all day and they must learn to live a day in another's shoes. *Flippy Claus is Coming to Town Splendont and The Rat have kidnapped Santa Claus, thus the spirit of Christmas and the New Year have gone away, so Flippy, Lifty, Shifty, and the long-awaited return of Redstar go to save Christmas before it is too late. *Alien Revenge The aliens from Mars return, wanting revenge on Sir Emily for ruining their plans, so Jen-Jen has no choice but help her rival from facing the Alien Wizard's wrath. *The Return of Frankenette Tiger General and Char Sui bring Frankenette back to life and the gang must team up with Bluestar to stop Frankenette's rampaging. *Imaginary Land Violet goes in her very own imagination land, but she seems that she is stuck in there, so Jen-Jen and the gang have to save her. *The Revenge of The Nega Tree Friends The Nega Tree Friends return to get revenge on the gang, so they must team with unlikely ally, Frankenette. *The Final Battle The Dark Shadow Lord, tired of Evil Flippy's repeated failures, betrays him, he soon takes over the entire universe and shrouds the world in darkness, So Jen-Jen, her family and friends, The Tree Friends, Redstar, Frankenette, Evil Flippy, Splendont, The Rat, Tiger General, Char Sui, the Nega Tree Friends and even Sir Emily and Violet must team up to save the universe and destroy The Dark Shadow Lord once and for all. Movies *'Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide: The Movie' *'Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide 2: Evil Flippy's Revenge' *'Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide 3: The Rampage of Bane' Trivia *Jen-Jen's, Ginny's, and Homer's parents never appear, but Sir Emily's parents are the only ones that appeared. *For the first time, the tree friends can speak actual english (with the voices provided by professional voice actors including Tom Kenny and Roger Craig Smith), compared to the gibberish from the original seires. *This show has a little bit of deaths, though some of the major death types such as decapitation and impalement are toned down in order to give the show a teen rating, with the blood being pink compared to the normal red. *Jen-Jen makes a cameo appearance in Zombiepalooza episode of Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide!. She's seen fighting zombie Flaky. *The transformations are based on Skooterwolf's Happy Tree Pokemon artworks. *Buddhist Monkey, Panda Mom, Truffles, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Tricksy, Rudy, Russell, Lammy, Nutty, and Coach Z appear in the second season. *This takes place outside the main HTF universe. *Compared to the normal Happy Tree Friends, HTF: PC focuses a lot more on plot development and story, while also saving room for comedy and character development. Gallery Pokemon HTF Cuddles by Skooterwolf.png|Cuddles, Shockles and Cudzap. Pokemon htf giggles by skooterwolf-d1r4yq1.png|Giggles, Gigflame and Kaboomgles. Pokemon_HTF_Lumpy_by_Skooterwolf.png|Lumpy, Lumpcheese and Lumpzilla. HTF Pokemon Disco bear by Skooterwolf.png.jpg|Disco Bear, Disferno Bear and Disfunk Bear. Pokemon HTF Flaky by Skooterwolf.png|Flaky, Clawky and Drillky. Pokemon HTF Handy by Skooterwolf.png|Handy, Metalhand and IronHand. Pokemon HTF The mole by Skooterwolf.png.jpg|The Mole, Hauntmole and Molreaper. Pokemon HTF Mime by Skooterwolf.png|Mime, Mimeread and MasterMime. Pokemon HTF Petunia by Skooterwolf.png|Petunia, Plantuia and Pollenia. Pokemon HTF Pop by Skooterwolf.png.jpg|Pop, Cub, Poprotect, Cubbear, Popaw and Grizzbear. Pokemon HTF Toothy by Skooterwolf.png|Toothy, Punchtooth and SumoTooth. Pokemon HTF Sniffles by Skooterwolf.png|Sniffles, Nerffles and Dr. Sniff. Best Litfy and shify transformation.jpg|Lifty, Shifty, Yinlift, Shifyang, Liftssasin and Mafiashift. Pokemon HTF Flippy by Skooterwolf.png|Flippy, FlipKill and ChaosFlip Pokemon HTF Nutty by Skooterwolf.png|Nutty, Nutleaf and Nuttree. Pokemon htf lammy by skooterwolf-d3alpor.png.jpeg|Lammy, Lamfrost and Tundralam. Pokemon HTF Russell by Skooterwolf.png|Russell, Russmatey and CaptinRuss. Pokemon HTF Cro marmot by Skooterwolf.png|Cro-Marmot, Ice-Marmot and Tundra-Marmot. Pokemon HTF Buddhist monkey by Skooterwolf.png|Buddhist Monkey, Buddhist Yingyang and Buddhist Master Pokemon HTF Splendid by Skooterwolf.png|Splendid, Splenbird and Splenhorus Category:Content